femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ilsa Von Haupstein (Hellboy)
llsa von Haupstein (Bridget Hodson) is a villainess in the Hellboy series (both comics and film) who is both a former Nazi and the faithful lover of her teacher Rasputin. Biography Born June seventh 1919, Ilsa Haupstein's first known role as a member of the Nazi military, was being head of the delegation that attempted to recruit Vladimir Giurescu for the war effort. At some point she fell in love with him, and discovered that Giurescu was a vampire and could be healed from any ailment, through a specific ritual. Eventually, Haupstein was recruited for Project Ragna Rok, where she first met team members Karl Ruprecht Kroenen, and Leopold Kurtz. As a member of this project, she became a highly devoted follower of a mystic using the alias "The Master". The four of them formulated a plan to create a device to unleash the power of the Ogdru Jahad. In 1944, on Tarmngant Island, The Master performed a ritual, that he said "Would ensure miracle for the Third Reich.". There, Haupstein revealed the Master's true identity as Grigori Rasputin. Rasputin then told Haupstein, Kurtz, and Kroenen, that Germany was no longer safe for them, and that the true purpose of the ritual was to bring about a herald of his new age. He informed them that the fall of the third Reich was upon them, and told them to cryonically freeze themselves inside a castle in Norway until he needed their services again. Haupstein was then told she was betrayed, and that Vladimir Giurescu, her lover, had been excecuted. The Giurescu Affair In 1994, in a failed attempt to release the Ogdru Jahad, Rasputin was killed by Anung Un Rama, the very creature that he had brought to Earth back in 1944. After this Haupstein, and the other members of Project Ragna Rok, were unfrozen. Immediatley, Ilsa set out to ressurect Giurescu using the vampire ritual that he had used so many times before so that they could be together again. She discovered that Howard Steinman, who was once once trusted a member of Himmler's inner circle, had smuggled Giurescu's body out of Germany. Haupstein then broke into Steinman's wax museum, shot him to death in cold blood, and reclaimed the vampire's body. Then aided by several Neo-Nazi thugs, including the cyborg brute Unmensch, presumebly supplied by Roderick Zinco, Haupstein succeeded in transfering Giurescu's body to the lower caverns of castle Giurescu. However, before the ressurection ritual could be completed, Haupstein was attacked by Anung-Un-Rama who bursted through the roof of the castle. Fortunately for her, the demon fell through the floor during a battle with Unmensch. Death Before she and Giurescu could be reunited, Haupstein was contacted by Grigori Rasputin's ghost. There, Rasputin told Ilsa that she would be unable to stand alongside him in the Ragna Rok storm in her flesh and blood body. The demon Koku, presented Rasputin and Haupstein with an iron maiden. Rasputin told Haupstein to enter the iron maiden, so while her human body died, she could live on as the witch goddess, Hecate. But it failed when Haupstein died instantly, and her blood was used to fuel Vladimir Giurescu, and later resurrect Hecate after her death at the hands of Anung Un Rama 'Gallery' ' HellBoy Ilsa.jpg Ilsa.jpg hqdefaultghfhvjjhf.jpg Hellboy BiddyHodson.jpg IlsaHaupstein.jpg 19183-26258-0.jpg giphy-downsized-large.gif iouoiliooilplkjjlkjljklljk.gif hellboy-movie-screencaps.com-13138.jpg hb_003BiddyHodson.jpg 47c37cca319ce_54970b.jpg ' Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Nazi Category:Sadist Category:Torturer Category:Villain's Lover Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Knocked Out Category:Betrayed